Misses and Kisses
by KawaiiChocolatierChan
Summary: (Alright, I re-wrote it for ya' guys ;D Dun worry, da letter contents, still there c:) Rouge leaves Lucy a letter on her death anniversary. He reads it out and the memories come back to him. (One-shot .-.)


_Hey Guise~ I re-wrote it for ya ;D My note's are in da bottom c:_

* * *

**_Narrator POV (because it's hard to do Rouge's ;A;)_**

_"Splish-slash!" _This was the sound of a man- named Rouge Cheney, running to the nearest flower shop in town. He bought a dozen roses for his beloved. He ran out the store, holding the flowers in one hand, while calling a cab with the other.

He sat in the cab, resting a bit. He looked outside and saw rain pouring down. _"Man, this weather sucks. I hope it won't ruin the letter." _He looked down and took an envelope from his pocket. He placed them in the middle of the roses, careful not to prick himself because of the thorns. He looked at the cars driving by, strangers playing in the rain.

He didn't notice at all when he arrived at the area he was supposed to be. _The Cemetery. _Once he passes the gates, memories came back to him, like a flood. He shook his head, trying hard not to scream out all his thought's he locked inside him when she was gone. He looked around for her grave, finally finding it for what felt like an eternity.

Rouge ran to the grave, as if it was his only hope of living. He placed the roses on the grave, trying hard not to hold back all the tears. He usually would never let anyone see him like this- A weak, vulnerable state. He placed his knee's on his chin, curling up. He rocked back on forth, telling her all about the things that happened when she was gone- Natsu FINALLY proposing to Lissana; Gajeel marrying Levy.

Suddenly, he stopped rambling an asked her a question- "Have you opened my letter yet?" He said to nothing. The air. Himself; maybe even the grave. He took out the letter he composed last night, and poured all his emotions into a single piece of paper.

Opening it with all his might, he read it aloud to her.

_It's been a year since you left..._

_I was the one who cooked your food that night,_

_I didn't know that it was your last dinner with me..._

_I feel so privileged to have cooked your last dinner..._

He remembered that she taught him how to cook, on his first lesson he had somehow burned water.. If that was even possible.

_So much has been said and done with the ones you left behind ,_

_but whatever, we both know what's true and what's not..._

_We are all trying very hard to have fulfilled your last wishes_

Her wish was for everyone to live a happy life. Just like she did. They all knew she died even before her time; an untimely accident.

_Deep within I know I have done my part,_

_physically, mentally, emotionally and financially..._

_Although it wasn't too much but it was all I have.._

He winced at that part. It was all true. The death had been tough not only for him- but everyone else as well.

_Ever since you left, not much has changed,_

_only that some of us have faced the reality of what and who we are.._

_But all of us was faced with the reality of how short life is..._

Not much has changed- Was he lying to himself in that part? Did nothing really change? And all of them _did _face how short life really is..

_I have missed you very much, but it doesn't hurt very much anymore_

_because I know you and your parents are always there..._

_I love you Lucy Cheney ..._

_Your Husband,_

_Rouge Cheney_

As he finished, he weeped bitterly, missing her. _Her soft blonde hair, those brown eyes that looked straight into your soul. Her laughter like the chorus of voices of angels- her voice was music to his ears. _

He wiped the last tear falling from his face and left. He left the Cemetery. He left his letter, all wet with his tears. But she left everyone. even him.

* * *

BOOM. I'm done ;D Anyways, this story is showing that life really is short. You better live it to da fullest baby! Live life with no regrets, no pain- but laughter and fun ;D

As stated in da original version- I don't own da inside of da letter, my mom does .-. Her Mom dies a few years back. It was really sad for all of us. It took the biggest toll on her children. Cherish your moments with friends and family, k? You never know how short their life is. I removed some parts, so.. yea .-.

Anyways, I'm signing off~ ;D My fingers are tired from typing T^T Uhuhuhuhuhuhu. R&R ;D For my fingers, please? ;A;


End file.
